The invention relates to the field of synchronous electric motors with low-power electronic switching intended to drive shutter or solar protection elements in buildings.
Such motors need to offer a high torque with a low volume, enabling them to be incorporated in a box of substantially rectangular section, for example a Venetian blind rail.
These particular dimensions mean that long motors have to be produced, the length of the motor compensating for its small section in order to obtain the power needed to drive the shutter or solar protection element.